Wonderful, Hateful Love
by editorofthequibbler
Summary: Different little drabbles about various pairings. If you post a request in your review for a specific pairing I'll write that: with a note saying who suggested it of course... Each one is no more than 500 words, so these are quite a challenge! Will always post new ones. Love my reviewers! Come on, they're better than they sound. Enjoy. xx
1. Hate

**Hi! Very first one. Draco/Hermione. Which pairing do you want me to do a little one shot on next? It can be canon or not: everything from Hinny to Lumione. You get to choose if you like. If you post a request in your review I'll happily write it for you.**

**Pairing: Draco/Hermione**

Draco has never looked into her eyes. If he does, he will lose himself.

He loves the way her hair never falls straight. He loves the way she calls him those imaginative names. He loves her sweet perfumed smell, and her awful dress sense. He loves the way she makes him so angry, that he wants to cry. And he loves the way his cheek tingles ever since she slapped him.

It's not enough to love all those things though.

He has to look into her eyes. And he can't because he will realise that she doesn't love him.

But one day...

So, as he watches everything burn around him, clinging onto the broomstick of Harry Potter, loving her: he looks into her eyes.

And all he can see is hate.


	2. Ginger Hair

**This hasn't been requested, it just came to me. I hope you like it. It's a more unusual pairing that Dramione, and I hope I did it okay. It's to give myself a challenge as I've never done this type of thing before.**

**Another Note: Quite of few of these endings will be sad, or not exactly happy. Some will, and you can specify that in your request, but I really think that it adds more sincerity if it's unnoticed love, as it were. **

**I've written a 100 words Jily thing, but I've entered it in a competition on my Roleplay site, so when I lose I'll post it on here. Remember to request for a little one shot pairing: it can be love, or friendship, up to you. If I particularly like your pairing, I'll do a couple of one shots from different perspective/scenarios etc.**

**Word Count: 241**

**Pairing: Dean/Ron  
**

"Hey! Get away from my sister!"

His face so red it burns my heart. Yelling, complaining...the way his ears go red when he's annoyed makes me laugh.

He hates me. Ronald Weasley hates me.

I'm embarrassed, of course, I'm kissing his sister. But all this is a lie. I don't want to kiss Ginny Weasley. I want to kiss her brother. Her brother with the stupid temper and the funny jokes, and the way he snorts contemptuously at the things that people say.

It's odd, because until a few days ago, until the day that Ron found Ginny and I kissing, I'd always thought I would always like girls. And now? Now I know I was wrong.

Because there is something about the way he looks, when he looks at me, that makes my mind leap out onto the stars and disappear, and my heart pump two million times too fast. When he looks at me, the apocalypse could happen and I wouldn't notice. When he looks at me, time freezes for a few minutes and I feel safe. When he's angry I feel like crying. When he's happy, nothing can make me alone.

Ronald Weasley isn't particularly close to me, or friendly. He's nice when he meets me, protective over his sister. He has the most ordinary eyes, and the most simple face. But whenever I look at him, I know that he is amazing.

I think I love him.


	3. Soulmate

**So this my friends...is the story I promised you about...Which won! Yay! So it's basically Lily telling James that she's pregnant. It's a bit less than 100 words...so might be cutting it short a little bit? I like it the way it is though.**

To love...to lose...

Lilly's eyes wide. Nervous wringing of hands, joyful tears spilling sweetly down her pale face. Her happiness consumes her, dizzy...

Too many lost, too many hurt, to bring a new life into this. It feels so wrong, misplaced, disjointed.

James is here, his loving greeting ringing through the corridor.

And she runs.

Runs to him like she always has, for years and years to come. She runs to him, and whispers words through her eyes. She doesn't have to speak. He knows the joy, he knows the hurt. He knows the life inside her.

He's her soulmate.


	4. Beautiful

**Bit of a long one. Oops. This is the first kiss I have ever written, so I hope you like it! Ginny/Hermione. All characters belong to J.K Rowling. I'm just using them for a while.**

I smile as the cold dark rain droplets fall softly onto my face. The smell of winter weather weighs heavy on my conscience, as a cold grip slips into my hand. I glance towards my side an there she is. I've never seen anyone so beautiful.

"See that?" she whispers, grinning. I glance to see what she's looking at. The sky, scattered with glittering, blinking, sparkling stars fluttering in the winter clouds. The velvet navy sky, dark against the flickering whiteness, overwhelms me, and I get lost in the shades.

Her fingers reach for a lock of my ginger hair, and she wraps it around her pale fingers.

"You're so beautiful, Ginny."

I turn to look at Hermione, basking in the moonlight, as her brown hair cascades carelessly around her intelligent face, her large, compassionate brown eyes smile at me. Both of my hands are in hers now, and she's tracing my chipped red nail polish with her fingers, her soft skin warm and pleasant.

I push my hands up to touch her cheek and she blushes. Her smile widens as she leans forward, so close. I can smell her perfume: it's flowery and sweet, overwhelming and wonderful.

"You are too," I whisper, and our lips crash together in a sweet kiss.


	5. Still Listening

**This one is Snily *sob, sob* and it's around 250-something words. Thank you to my wonderful one sole reviewer and follower. Everyone else. I'd prefer it is you...um...read and reviewed my stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I always forget to do this...but no matter how hard I pretend...Harry Potter still isn't mine. Neither is Tom Felton, but that's a different matter**

**Still Listening**

Mudblood. Mudblood. Mudblood.

He can hear her still.

"What's the matter Sev? Hey...hey! Come on, Sev..."

And he doesn't open his eyes, and peer into the dingy darkness: because there won't be a flutter of red hair, or the soft green eyes, or the laughter and the beautiful hands hugging and holding him.

"C'mon...how did you do in the DADA exam? Sev...open your eyes."

It was bearable until he realised she would never speak to him again, never forgive him: or even hate him. She was dead.

Lying there, all pale and self sacrificing. With her hair sprayed around her face like a Gryffindor mane. And her face never going to smile again.

And even if he could. To take himself back, where Petunia stood there and sneered and she listened with her sweet, eager eyes.

"Sev, Sev! Open your eyes, you dolt...tell me about Azkaban again..."

He'd fail again. And lose her with his idiotic, desperate jealousy.

"You're not a mudblood! Damn it, Lily! For God's sake...you're not a mudblood. Please..."

His eyes were open now, and all he could see was the darkness he'd promised himself.

She'd never be her again...never.

"I can't carry on with this anymore Sev. I...just...you're hanging out with Death Eaters! I can't talk to you anymore. I can't believe we've stayed friends this long. Change your attitude...stop treating me like I'm special and different...I am a mudblood, Sev. What on earth makes me different than all those others?"

She wasn't there. But her voice was clear. And he cried.

**Horribly depressing to write but imaginary readers: I hope you like! If you are actually a real reader: there's a box below that I'd like you to fill with a review. x**


	6. Matchmakers

**Fremione here! I love you all. This is a bit rubbish but, again: like all apart from two of these teeny snapshots of relationships in HP, it's one sided. A bit of Fred and George banter...let me know if I wrote it alright...This is set in Grimmauld Place by the way. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. Or Tom Felton. Or James or Oliver Phelps. I'll let you know when I do though. ;D**

**Matchmakers**

"We've been wondering..."

"...when will our little ickle..."

"...darling Ronniekins, actually bother..."

"...to confront his feelings?"

Ron scowled, his lip jutting out as he clenched his fists.

"Shuddup, I don't know what you're on about."

I guess I shouldn't know either: but I guess I do.

Ron and I.

Us.

An item, a couple, a thing. As the twins see me walk in, an awkward silence descends.

"Talking about me?" I query, raising an eyebrow.

"No."

"Yes," say two voices in unison, glancing over as they contradict Ron.

The redhead who's supposedly my favourite is scowling. It is most unattractive.

"Anyway, Fred, I think that we better leave."

"Ah, yes, the chemistry here is too much too bare. Oh, the heat!"

"Oh, and Ronniekins?"

"We're not matchmakers. Pull yourself together."

God almighty. Thanks boys. They've left me in the most uncomfortable situation possible, because I don't love Ron. Of course, I kind of...like like him, which sounds so pre-school and stupid...but standing there I know that Ron is not the Weasley on my mind.

Fred is. And he's grinning at me ear to ear as he vanishes with a loud crack, saying one final thing before he disappears.

"Well done on the Prefect badge, Hermione. Much deserved."

I guess that's all I'm ever going to get.


	7. First Name Terms

**Hey everybody!**

**This was actually requested, so here we go...a happy Dramione for WriterAK47****. Who writes this AWESOME fanfic called Tell Me, which I love...**

**Here you go: you deserved it with your nice review. If you want something different: just let me know. That goes for all of you!**

**(If you notice, I'm doing this thing where I count how many reviewers I've got on my description. Next drabble, if you review, or give a suggestion, I'll give you a shoutout.)**

_**I wanted to do this because I always forget:**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling. I don't own this stuff. I don't own anything. Seriously. I've just stolen her characters, but I promise I'll give them back. :D**_

**First Name Terms**

_Don't be stupid, he could never like me. _

**_Don't be stupid, she could never like me._**

_I'm a mudblood._

**_I'm a death eater._**

_I'm so ugly._

**_I never smile._**

_His eyes..._

**_Her smile..._**

And then he falls, tripping back as he knocks into someone: both of them tumbling to the ground. Her, a mixture of red face and frizzy hair, gives him a look. Him, a commotion of chaotic scowls and a branded tattoo, stares right back.

_He's so gorgeous..._

**_I'm so unworthy..._**

Scuffle of feet, her arms overflowing with books: his mind overflowing with dark, deep thoughts. And she's still watching, eyes curious and chocolate.

And he's still watching, eyes interested and silver.

A tap of a foot, her clumsy shoes. A couple of steps, his black, shining boots.

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

Closer, closer.

Almost smiling.

He can see a few scattered freckles across her forehead: she can see a thin white scar on his pale cheek.

And his lips. And her lips.

Closer, closer.

They meet, and her hands run through his hair as sparks seem to fly. Their lips the answer to an impossible puzzle, together, as one. And he cradles her face in his hands as they break away, staring at each other: accusatory.

He cracks a smile.

"Hermione."

"Draco"

**Hope you enjoy! Remember to review...shoutouts are pending!**


	8. Betrayal

**Hello, everyone! Thank you for all your awesome reviews! If you're new to these drabbles: make sure to feed the Review Monster his daily reviews. He'll go mad without them. So here we are: some lovely little thank you notes to my new reviewers...**

_**Ashbringer36: Old reviewer, really, but new for this collection. :D Thank you for your lovely review!**_

_**Goddess of Fangirls: Nothing like an encouraging smiley to set your day right. Thx ! :D**_

_**Codename Jellybean: Thank you for your support. This drabble is for YOU Codename Jellybean...It is ChoxGinny, and it is set...**_

**When Harry kisses Cho at Christmas DA. I'm not sure about this one. Tell me what you think, people.** :D (Promise there's a twist)

**Betrayal**

My reflection is marred by my tears. All I can see, the vague outline of a betrayer, a liar. Someone who didn't even appreciate her boyfriend before he was torn away.

Straight black hair, too pale skin, my mouth...my mouth lined with cherry flavoured lip gloss, glittering in the Christmas air. Cedric. Hollow, empty. I explore the feeling, searching for the verdict, and find myself guilty. I almost don't care.

He's not anything to me, I realise, through the tears that roll monotonously down my cheeks, making my carefully concealing make up run. It's there for a reason, if they look too closely: they'll see the lie.

Closing my eyes, I remember a flash of red hair, a soft, gentle grip, and a smile that reveals calm, white teeth. I love that face. More than I could ever love Cedric's.

Hand on shoulder, and I jolt. Spinning round, eyes full of watery hope that this nightmare with end, that the red head will be there and just hold me. Hold me.

Harry. I conceal a sigh, as he draws closer. His questions are short, but sweet, and I answer them in mundane tones. I am bored. Tearfully, sorrowfully bored.

Closer, too close. It's too late. I know what will happen, as he closes in. Inevitable. Wrong.

I scrunch up my eyes as the mistletoe swirls above. Imagine it's her, as his lips touch mine. I can't. I try, but no sparks erupt. The room is still as we break away. And it is still Harry's face.

From the corner of the room, I hear a sob, a flame of pretty red hair, and the hurt face of her. Ginny Weasley. The person who all this guilt is for.

**Thank you again...suggest, review, suggest. xxx**


	9. Empty Words

**Me is back so soon!**

**Thanks to...**

**Everyone who reviews**

**Ashbringer36 who suggested this George X Angelina...canon for y'all. I hear the gasps of amazement. But yes. I have done canon.**

**But not for long. I think I may do some Dean x Seamus next. :D Fun fun fun xxxx**

**Disclaimer: I am sorry to say that I don't own Harry Potter. I might have changed it a little if it did? **

**_Empty Words_**

_Falling out of love has always been difficult._

Her hands are grasping. She can't let herself cry. She'll become the shivering wreck she was at the funeral, and at the battle...and...Two years. Two long, tear drenched years of working in front of piles of papers, scratching chewed fingernails on battered desks, and locking herself in her empty apartment, contaminating her coffee with tears.

She's back again.

Back at the black stone, with the words in careful gold. Back down memory alley, with the rain clouds and dank slippery cobbles. Back to where the nightmares live.

Frederick Weasley.

The man she was destined to love.

In that, that mixture of mess feelings, in the tangle of heartstrings and salty tears, there is guilt. Because finally, after two terrible years, she has found another flame. A last flicker of hope: a reason to go on.

She collapses as the drizzle scatters, eyes shut, face in the wet grass, guilty about finally feeling her heart beat again. Her heavy breathes fill her ears, as despair drowns all.

And he's holding her, pulling her up from the darkness, so they both can see the twin's name engraved. He's crying too.

"Shhh, Angelina, it's alright..."

It isn't, but George has a way of comforting her with empty words. His arms make her feel alive again.

**I really enjoyed writing this one! Suggestions, suggestions? Fun, fun, fun! I may do Penelope Clearwater x Fred Weasley sometime. Why? I have no idea. Cuz I want to.**

**Luv to all,**

**Matilda xx**


	10. Hapless, hopeless boys

**Here is my Seamus x Dean thing. Urgh! hate myself for not updating. I am an awful person. Please feel free to reprimand me.**

**Thank you to Guest. You made me write this thing, even if it's not the pairing you suggested: you forced me into writing something at least.**

**This one is a bit crappy, but at least it's something. A little different than my usual.**

**SET IN GoF BEFORE YULE BALL.**

Hapless, Hopeless Many

He's Irish. I think I've got some distant Irish Aunt or something somewhere. I've never met her, but she sends Christmas cards every single year.

The colour green, fittingly, suits him: in a way, I've planned this moment for years. This is the moment when I kiss Seamus Finnigan.

Whoa. There we go. That's my heartbeat picking up right there.

If I described the ways I love Seamus, then you would think me odd. It may be the accent, or the way he laughs. But, I think, I know: it's the way he loves me back. The way he can make light jokes, and still care about the colour of my eyes. The way he dresses, and the way he cares about the way I dress. The worry he has for me, and the worry he has for my safety.

Friends. But more. It's always been more.

It has to be more.

He leans forward and affectionately straightens my bow tie. It's a new thing for me: a bow tie, I mean. Seamus helped me tie it.

He leans in close, and smiles. Too close for friends, surely?

Closer…closer…closer

…

And away. There's tears in his eyes, and tears in mine.

We love each other. Oh god, we love each other. But we can never kiss. Stupid, hapless teenage boys in green.

Shamrocks in the wind.

**A/N: At least the last line works! I'm half Irish my self actually: but Northern Ireland, the part that's in the UK. Lurve the colour green actually. Hope this reflects Dean, but I'm not sure. I have this sort of fondness for Dean. One of many connections.**

***Feed the review monster...feed him...feed him...***


	11. Poisonous Words

_**Back for a little bit of a drabble. Here you go, a bit of Harry x Pansy. **_

_**The word count is 226, so it is tiny. But the whole point of these are that they are little windows into worlds we will never truly know. I love that Harry Potter has so many paths. It really makes me feel full of possibility.**_

_**Thank you for your reviews. I own nothing, of course. :)**_

**Poisonous Words**

She reaches up to her reflection, traces the backwards lines of her face and wonders, desperately, if it's okay to be so afraid.

Love is not what she'd call this. She'd call this a crush, and keep calling it a crush until this huge overwhelming piece of her heart was utterly unstoppable. She could already feel it in her lungs, like tar.

With one flick of her wand, that letter- left one morning by a random owl- is in her hands, and she watches the words that try to comfort her, watches the forbidden romance blossom like Deadly Nightsade, watches the ink poison her slowly, slowly.

_Pansy_, the words hiss, over and over again._ Pansy, I will be with you again. Pansy…_

Her name becomes a song, an elegy perhaps. A dirge calling for her grave.

But she can hear the boy that's doomed to fail, breathing in his signature and trying to ignore the pain that's hitting, hitting, hitting over and over again.

Wars are not for lovesick children: they are for madmen. These people, picking sides and forcing her to, are wrong. She is still in the middle, reaching out a last lifeline, begging her hero to be a little selfish. Just for once.

Goddamnit Harry Potter. God damn your smile, and your messy handwriting.

God damn the way you write I love you.


End file.
